Fallen
by BUTTERY JIZZ CAKES
Summary: "Hmm, what was that? I didn't hear you…" He kicked me in the ribs again and I fell over. "Say it louder." He commanded. "I said my name is Raven." I said louder looking at him with hatred. "That's better." Rated T right now will change to M later on
1. Ch 1: Black out

Fallen

I'm falling again… This time I don't know if I can escape…

"Well looks like you're finally awake…" My captor purred. I just kept my eyes shut… he knows I'm awake but I don't care. "I told you don't follow me and look where it got you." The man said a bit more harshly. "Hey look at me when I'm talking to you!" He said and kicked me in the side; I cringed and held back a scream. It burned when I tried to breathe…I already had broken ribs and the kick didn't help.

I opened my eyes and squinted through the darkness trying to see his face. He stepped closer and placed a hand on my chin and lifted my face close to his. "Oh, now I can see your pretty blue eyes." He said with a menacing smile. He ran a hand through my black hair and grabbed a handful and jerked my head back causing me to yelp. He shape-shifted his finger into a sharp blade and brought it up to just below my eye and placed it on the tender skin and pulled down causing a crimson stream to slowly trickle down my face. "Now you look like your crying, how cute." He whispered into my ear then bit my neck. I felt blood start running down the front of my shirt soaking it. "Now be a good girl while I go take care of some business." The man walked out of my sight and I heard a door slam and lock from somewhere.

My hands had cuffs on them and they were shackled to the floor with a short chain and they were digging into my wrists. I looked around, barely able to make out hardly anything because it's so dark, there's a distinct scent of mold and mildew where ever I'm at. No matter how adjusted my eyes were I still couldn't see the door out of here…

I tried to think back to how I got here but it's all a blur, one minute I was laughing and talking with my friends, then I spotted a cute little cat and followed it… I thought it was a stray that needed a good home, but it ran away from me every time I got closer. It ran down an alley and I naively followed it. The farther it got the more I wanted it until it changed… the cat had stopped running and just turned and looked at me, then a white light flashed over it as it shape-shifted into a tall man with lavender eyes and long green hair. He started to sweet talk me saying I was beautiful and so caring and with every word he spoke he took a step closer to me until he was so close I could count how many eyelashes he had. I had no idea what was going on so I just stood there. Then in a flash I felt a hard hit to my stomach then the back of my head and it all went black after that.

I tenderly touched the long cut on my face, the blood was already starting to dry on top of it forming scab. I looked down and my black T-shirt and saw that it had some holes torn in it like he just grabbed it and ripped it for no reason, My shorts were still intact which was a good sign. When I followed the cat into the alley I remember my hair being up in a pony-tail, but now it was hanging down my back in a tangled mess. I wandered what my friends were doing and if they even noticed I was gone… what would I do if they didn't, who was this lunatic who had kidnapped me?

The door on the other side of the room opened and a small boy with long black hair and those same lavender eyes came though it and walked silently over to me holding something. He had a tiny first aid kit… He took out bottle of peroxide and poured it on my wrists and then on my cut on my cheek, then dabbed them dry after they stopped bubbling from the liquid cleaning the wounds.

"Th…thank you..." I said to him but my voice broke off and sounded raspy. The boy just nodded and got up to leave.

"Don't tell Envy I came in here, he will just get mad and it will be worse for you…" He said and took off quickly back through the door he came in. So now I know my captor's name, that's one step farther than I was five minutes ago… I thought to myself.

I had nothing to do but wait there until Envy decided to grace me with his presence again… although I would really rather he not considering how he has treated me so far… The door opened again and Envy walked in holding a piece of bread. He looked down at me and smiled. "Do you want this?" He asked in a soft tone. I nodded my head up and down. "Too bad." He said taking a bite out of it himself. "So I never bothered to get your name… care to tell me?" I just looked at him in silence. "I could beat you until you yell me or anything else I feel like doing, because let's face it no one is coming to save you little girl." He took another bite of the bread.

"Raven…" I mumbled and he just looked down at me.

"Hmm, what was that? I didn't hear you…" He kicked me in the ribs again and I fell over. "Say it louder." He commanded.

"I said my name is Raven." I said louder looking at him with hatred.

"That's better." He finished off the bread and just laughed a chilling laugh. "So Raven, can you think of a single person who could save you?" He asked with a smirk.

"No." I said flatly. I wasn't about to give him any satisfaction by breaking down and crying or begging for my life.

"Aww, what a shame." He said then he laughed hard. "I was hoping you would say yes so I could dump your body on their doorstep once I'm finished with you." He squatted down and got close to my face again. "But I guess that mean I can keep you for a while and have fun with you." He said with a wicked smile. He slid his hand around my throat and squeezed until I lost consciousness, and everything faded into the dark.

*so that's It O: wow I suppressed myself with this O: This was really dark C: I've always wanted to write a story like this :D anyways I may just make this a one-shot but I might not O: I left it at a place where I could continue it or just say she he choked her to death O: but I think Ill continue :D

Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading this :D

~Tootles until the next chappy

~BUTTERYJIZZCAKES


	2. Ch 2: Out of line

Fallen

Chapter 2: Out of line

I woke up soaked in blood, the smell of mold, vomit, and blood was choking me. The door to the room opened and envy sauntered in with a twisted smile on his face. He ran his fingers through my hair gently, then grabbed a wad of it and threw me as far as the shackles would allow. I yelped out of pain.

I'm going to die here...

The thought ran through my head before I could stop it. Tears began to burn behind my eyes, maybe it was just the pain starting to get to me... I shook my hear lightly. I can't show him fear. I blinked back the tears and tried to ignore the pain surging through my body. I struggled to sit up. I looked him in the eyes and tried to hide the pain behind a look of pure hatred.

"So you think you're a tough little girl don't you?" The wretched man seethed with a sadistic smile.

"Why are you doing this exactly?" I asked trying to sound strong and defiant, but my voice broke from the pain of him trusting his foot into the side of my rib cage knocking me over.

"I'm doing this simply because I can, and it brings me joy so watch you cry out in pain." he said as he crossed his arms and placed a foot on my chest and pressed down until I let out a scream from the agony.

My vision began to get blurry and I could feel tears start streaming down my face. It was impossible for me to hold them back. I grit my teeth, I can't die here, I can't let him win. I screamed inside my head. I felt a hand lace itself around my neck. It lifted me off of the ground, squeezing harder. My lungs began to burn, being deprived from precious oxygen.

"What's the matter little girl? Cat got your tongue?" He purred into my ear as I desperately tried to pry his hand away from my neck. He loosened his grip enough for me to barely choke out "Why me?"

"Because you were an easy target." He said with a smirk. "It was too easy to lure you to me, you were so nieve. It was almost cute... but look where it got you." He whispered into my ear and kissed my cheek.

Envy dropped me on the floor and walked out of the room without looking back. I shook my head and rubbed my neck gently where he had been holding me. I could still feel the choking grasp of his fingers around my neck. Just thinking about it sends chills down my spine. His smooth voice playing through my head again and again...

"Cute..." He said I was "Almost cute..." I mumbled to myself. My face felt warm. "Am I blushing? What the hell?!" I whispered to myself. "No, I'm probably just running a fever from some infection setting in to all my wounds..." I said aloud.

I gently laid down and rubbed my hands on my neck to try to get rid of the feeling of his fingers on it, a few tears fan down the sides of my face. I can't shake the feeling or pure terror that I get when he comes in here...

The place where he bit down is bleeding again. I put my hand over it to try and stop the bleeding but the crimson liquid just keeps slowly oozing out and soaking my hair and shirt. I curl up into a ball and pray for this all to be over soon.

This chapter is a bit shorter than the first because I had originally wrote it on paper, and I even added a bit more than what was wrote on the paper ._. but it still came out shorter than I would have liked it to D:

Anyways, I tried to be really descriptive with some stuff in this chapter to kind of make it sound better :3 my creative writing teacher would be proud of how much detail I've been putting into stories now XD

I'll eventually get a third chapter up, not sure when... but I will :3


	3. Ch 3: A Sweet Smile & A Runaway

Fallen

Chapter 3: A sweet smile & a runaway

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I must have at some point. I woke up to the feeling of someone gently stroking my hair. I knew it wasn't Envy; he would never be that kind. I looked up at the person to find out that it was a woman with a kind face, long honey brown hair, and gentle lavender eyes, unlike Envy's…

"Sorry for waking you." She apologized. "I heard the crying and I came to at least try to comfort you at least a little so you could sleep." She said with a sweet motherly smile.

"Oh, th…thank you." I tried to say but my voice broke.

"Envy is a very twisted person but he has taken this farther than he usually does." The woman said with a somber look on her face.

"Wait a minute." I said. "He's done this before?" I asked with a feeling of pure terror rising in me.

"A few times, but never like this. Usually he just kidnaps someone, tortures them, and either kills them or lets Gluttony finish them off. The really strange part is that he's never grabbed a girl before…" She trailed off.

"Then why did he pick me?" I asked

"He's either trying something new, or he picked you for a reason. The strange thing is he doesn't seem to have any intention of killing you. He defiantly wants you alive." She said shaking her head.

"He sure doesn't seem to." I said bitterly.

"Trust me, he does. Gluttony has been begging for days to eat you, but Envy won't let him anywhere near you. Nothing like this has happened before… Envy doesn't show compassion, he's cruel, twisted, and just doesn't have the capacity to be able to care for another human being. He's was born to murder and torture. He's never kept anyone longer than a day or so…" She trailed off again.

I looked deep in her eyes searching for some sign that she was lying or that I might have some hope of surviving this hell, but I couldn't find anything of the sort. Only a deep look of sympathy and a hint of morbid curiosity was hidden in them.

"I should leave before he comes back. If he's not down here later I'll come back with some food." She said as she stood up and gently touched my head, like my mom used to when she would kiss me good night.

Alone and covered in blood… That's becoming me new normal. I can't leave this place, and I can't really even try to escape, but he's not going to kill me yet. I don't know relieved at the fact I get to live a little longer or terrified because of what is to come…

The door creaked open slowly and a tall man with short black hair, round sunglasses, and a leather vest with fur trim walked in and shut the door behind him. He sauntered over to me and squatted down in front of me and looked over the rim of his glasses at me. "So it's true, the freak finally grabbed a girl. Maybe there is a little hope for him after all." The man said with a cold laugh. He extended his hand to me. "My name is Greed, and yours would be?" He asked casually.

"I'm Raven." I said shakily as I tried to lift my hand to meet his.

"Shit… He's done a real number on you hasn't he?" He said as he took off his sunglasses and looked at my wounds a little closer.

"Just a little bit." I said with a small chuckle.

"What if I got you out of here?" He asked placing a hand on my back gently.

I just stared at him completely dumbfounded. "There's no way you could do that…" I said shaking my head.

"Watch me." He said with a smirk.

I know, not the best place to end the chapter, and it's another short one D: but the only time I really get to work on it is during school when I'm supposed to be doing my work… and I write it on paper so it always ends up looking like I have way more than I actually do ._.

Anyways, I'll start working on the next chapter ASAP ( I even want to know where this is going XD) I don't plan shit out because if I do I lose interest if I do, so in most cases I just kinda do it and hope it turns out well

On another note thank you to : Leelee909, xXFallen-Angel-of-DarknessXx, White Hair and Violet Eyes, and Shannon MC for reviewing It really means a lot, and it actually makes me want to keep working on my stories when I see positive feedback :D


End file.
